Mobile terminals have become an important tool in users' daily life and work. With dramatic advancements of the mobile Internet by the promotion of mobile terminals, the security issue of the mobile terminals is becoming more and more severe, which is extensively concerned in the society. Mobile virtualization allows a plurality of operating systems or virtual machines (VM) to simultaneously run on a mobile phone or a wireless handheld device, and a secure and independent software running environment is created on the bottom-layer hardware using a Hypervisor. By means of mobile virtualization, a user does not need to carry two or more than two mobile devices, and is capable of accessing a plurality of operating systems in one physical handheld device. Mobile virtualization has prominent features in the aspect of security.
Through isolation achieved by the virtualization technology, a plurality of operating systems are isolated on a single terminal, and thus processes running in the operating systems are prevented from causing adverse impacts to other operating systems. A typical application scenario is to achieve isolation of an enterprise system and a personal system on a mobile device such as a mobile phone by using the virtualization technology, prevent latent risks caused by processes in the personal system to the enterprise system, and accommodate requirements imposed on Bring Your Own Device (BYOD) by some enterprises having security requirement.
For further improvement of isolation of various application levels in a terminal, in the architecture of the technical solution as illustrated in FIG. 1, some applications having a low security requirement, for example, applications 1, 2 and 3 do not need to be isolated, and may run on one virtual machine. With respect to some applications having a high security requirement, for example, Alipay, online banking applications or enterprise mailbox applications, the user desires to create an independent virtual machine for each of these applications, and each virtual machine is mounted and run an operating system and is for dedicatedly running an application, so as to achieve better isolation between these applications having a security requirement.